October 4th, 2013 Conversation
Overview Chat was screwing up a bit, some messages may not have appeared on my end. No real solid topic came up. Pretty boring day in the chat. The Chat · r3dmm: Hail. comrades. · bernkastelwitch: Hey R3~. · hatter_gal: Hey R3 · r3dmm: As it's in the steam sales, I figured I'd actually get around to playing FFVIII. » Shame they didn't do more with the HD remake · default_everything: It » God dammit enter button » It's friday friday gotta get down on friday » Everyone's looking forward to the weekend · r3dmm: I don't know about that. I know some people who work weekend shifts. They probably aren't too happy about it, other than the whole getting paid part. · default_everything: Uh... are some messages not showing up in the chat? · bernkastelwitch: Is it being glitchy again? · default_everything: I can't tell, we can't see Mike's chat · r3dmm: Chat is fine. · default_everything: Crystals isn't uploading as often as he used to · r3dmm: Maybe he's sick » Or perhaps the fingers are too long · default_everything: Maybe he finally achieved his dream of having long fingers and has a hard time using the mouse? · r3dmm: Or... school is back in, and he has less time. · default_everything: There's always enough time for crystals · lmaoroflcoptr: not enough time for what? Drawing a shitty thing that even a 3 y-o child can draw? · default_everything: You can't achieve Crystal's level of drawing. I'm not saying it's a very high level, it's just in a very, very weird place that many people can't get to · hatter_gal: Let's be honest, Default has a point. · lmaoroflcoptr: I missed it due to Stupid ass chat. · default_everything: By the way you're not a MOD on my end and it looks like the chat is fucking up after all · hatter_gal: Oh hey, I'm fucking not. Hold on. · bernkastelwitch: Maybe Crystals is fucking up the chat. · lmaoroflcoptr: Im pretty sure some witch casted some spell. · hatter_gal: Any difference? » I can't tell. · bernkastelwitch: Don't look at me. · lmaoroflcoptr: Im not, im just looking at the mirror reflecting you, so. . . » Yeah, shitty joke. · hatter_gal: Nope, still not working. Goddammit. · lmaoroflcoptr: Just pretend it's a lag and the shit won't hit the fans. · default_everything: It was working fine like... more than one week ago but less than a certain number of weeks ago · lmaoroflcoptr: From what i've read somwhere, it all started in juin. · default_everything: Oh you're a MOD in the viewer list on my end now · lmaoroflcoptr: Oh, sorry i meant *Juin* it's a name. Gotta have the perfect grammar or else someone will rage. » Or is it June? · r3dmm: If you are referring to the month, it is June. » Juin is most likely a man that serves tacos and taco related food. » Tacos and taco accessories, if you prefer. · lmaoroflcoptr: Juin is also french » Other than that i found the voice actors of GTA 5 and it's fucking hilarious · r3dmm: I'm sure. Most names and languages have bled into each other. · lmaoroflcoptr: Trevor does look like Real-Life Trevor, 'cept he's smilling. · bernkastelwitch: I am playing GTA 5 right now~. I have to say it's a SHIT TON BETTER than 4. · r3dmm: As duke would say: After five years, it better be. · hatter_gal: Why are you green, Bern? » Goddamn Twitch. · bernkastelwitch: Is it changing my colors? · lmaoroflcoptr: Bern is purple as always. · default_everything: It's purple on my end · lmaoroflcoptr: I have a silly-looking pink » Now i see your mod icon. · hatter_gal: It's back to being purple. Go figure. · default_everything: Are the Koreans at it again? · bernkastelwitch: I can change my colors if people are Pissed off at it~. · lmaoroflcoptr: Stop being paranoid · default_everything: Odd because you'd think you would keep the colors if it pissed people off · mentarob: OH BOY · default_everything: Hi menta chat was fucking up like a bitch a while ago and probably still is · » I like penis · Mod hatter_gal: Hey Menta · mentarob: hi » working fine for me » I wish I could change my twitch name without having to make a new channel » I hate when people think its 'Rob' » But its no ones fault. · r3dmm: I wish Twitch would just capitalise my name correctly. · default_everything: Everything is twitch's fault · mentarob: yes that too · default_everything: It capitalized the E in the second part of my name when I was using my Grandma or Uncle's computer but not when I'm using my own · mentarob: there is a capitalization edit in the options » but it doesnt seem to work · r3dmm: It only works on your own things · » If I go to my channel, it is R3DMM · default_everything: twitch stupid · mentarob: yep · default_everything: yep · kissarmy110936: YO · default_everything: hi kiss chat's being stupid as usual · Mod hatter_gal: Hey Kiss · kissarmy110936: lol » hey · techscience: Good day, gentlemen. · default_everything: Hey tech chat's fucking up · techscience: Huh? What do you mean? · default_everything: Messages probably not showing up in other people's ends and stuff hatter_gal: Hey Tech. » Meh, other than me not being a mod temporarily, and Bern's name color changing only on my end, not much has happened to me. And watch terrible things happen when I least expect it. · techscience: Uh. Terrible things? · mentarob: I notice that a lot » my messages dont appear on stream » and if they do its wayyy later » but everyone else is fine · glackenburgen: dicks · default_everything: ih negrubnekcalG · techscience: I see what you did there... · bojanglelang: Mike night! · mentarob: · critica1: hm · mentarob: I admit. » I look forward to Mike's streams wayyy more than a person should. · critica1: thought it was delay of the vidya. » dat happens to me sometimes, about several seconds delay · mentarob: oh, yeah » but what i mean is » i send my message, i see it in chat between other peoples messages » on stream, i can see those two peoples messages, but mine isnt there » it doesnt happen allll the time but enough to take notice · critica1: ah, message cut you mean. » that does happens by lag and some connection issues. · default_everything: Either the chat died from people not speaking or... twitch killed the chat · bojanglelang: summon our Lord Mike · bernkastelwitch: Mikethulhu. · kakera_of_miracles: Mikeljuice Mikeljuice Mikeljuice » Did it work? · bojanglelang: and the chant is Oink Oink Oink, Like, Rate, Subscribe lawls · techscience: No first? · default_everything: p-p-p-p-p-p-enis crusher · kissarmy110936: where is the mike · » ??? · Mod hatter_gal: Not here yet. » It isn't time, after all. · kissarmy110936: its not time yet? its 7 for him · kojimz: Let's gather the Dragon Balls and summon Mike · Mod hatter_gal: Hey Ko » Another thirty minutes or so before he starts. · kojimz: Hey hatter ^^ · hazy_hills: Ooh, I came early this time for the shenanigans. ^-^ · Mod hatter_gal: Hey Hazy · hazy_hills: Hey, Hat. How's it going? · Mod hatter_gal: All is well. Trying to get back into drawing stuff. · hazy_hills: Oh, you posted? Hold up, I'll go take a took. · » Pretty sweet pic. I haven't played the Rayman games, but I like how the character looks. ^-^ · Mod hatter_gal: It's nothing special, really. But thanks! » I'm currently working on Halloween pic based on the series. · hazy_hills: No worries. I can't get anything drawn this week. Oy. =_= · bernkastelwitch: Nice~! · hazy_hills: Halloween pics? · hatter_gal: Yeah. Actually, it'll probably be a two-parter. · hazy_hills: Cool. Can't wait to see them. · » Shootin' at the walls of heartache, bang bang. · Mod hatter_gal: wut · hazy_hills: I'm bored. I'm listening to music. · biohazardjon: Hello · hazy_hills: Howdy. ^-^ · bernkastelwitch: I'm just looking into my next gaming purchase. · spotxspott: Ello · hazy_hills: Whatcha buying? · kissarmy110936: got me some ranmon · bernkastelwitch: I want a pair of two games. Either Yakuza 4 + Dead Souls, DMC HD Collection + The Reboot, or Hitman HD Collection and Hitman Absolution. Yyyeaah going by pairs of franchise for this next purchase. · hazy_hills: Well, that'll be cool. I heard Yakuza was a fun game. It's like Shenmue, isn't it? · bernkastelwitch: Inspired by Shenmue. A great but heavily underrated series. Still a bit pissed that Sega said they can't afford to localize Yakuza 5 here AND work on Yakuza Isshin at the same time. » And because of Yakuza I want to get a Dreamcast JUST for Shenmue. · biohazardjon: Hey burn have you tryed the darkness? · bernkastelwitch: I think I've tried demo's of it. Is it a FPS game where you control demons on your back to do your dirty work? · biohazardjon: Ya · bernkastelwitch: That series is on my Radar~. · hazy_hills: The Dreamcast is a fun system. Zombie Revenge and Soul Calibur were worth playing on it. That and Evolution. · bernkastelwitch: My Aunt had a Dreamcast but due to me owning a PS2, she had a little hissy fit and wouldn't even let me near it . · hazy_hills: Well, that sucks. Did she want a PS2 instead? · kojimz: The Dreamcast was an awesome system, was way ahead of it's time, too bad it wasn't a success · bernkastelwitch: She wanted both Hazy. I did the same thing to her whenever she visited~. · hazy_hills: Lol. · bernkastelwitch: She ended up getting a PS2 later but I never got a Dreamcast~. Shame. Loss of potential childhood memories there. · hazy_hills: That's what the big E is for. I'm thinking about searching for a Saturn one soon. Category:Conversation Category:Default